Novios, celos y muchos enredos
by Ariasu-chan97
Summary: que pasaría si Ash estubiera enamorado de May?, y si Dawn fuera novia de Paul? y si todos asistieran a un colegio en hoen! .............. bueno ya se soy muuuuuy mala en los summary pero bueno es mi primer fic MayxAsh-DawnxPaul-DrewxLeaf-MistyxGary! :D


_**Novios, Celos y muchos enredos**_

Disclaimer: Yo no hago esto con fines de lucro lo hago solo por que… bueno pues por que me gusta el anime y estoy mas que traumada con Pokemon y tampoco poseo los personajes T-T si no siempre hubiera sido AshxMay :D bueno… disfruten

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" ya voy tarde" pensaba una chica de cabello castaño largo que vestía su uniforme mientras corría y esquivaba personas para poder llegar al colegio.

"Al fin colegio pokemon de hoen" decía la chica casi en susurro mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a la sección secundaria del colegio, "Hey May, espera" decía una chica de cabello azul-medianoche cuyo nombre era Dawn.

"OH hola Dawn … jaja somos mejores amigas y siempre tarde las dos no?"decía May entre risas, "jaja recuerda que nunca llegamos tarde solo que no nos gusta opacar a los demás con nuestra puntualidad así que esperamos a que todos lleguen" respondía Dawn a su amiga "que clase nos toca primero?" preguntaba Dawn a May "hum creo que historia… que horror jaja" respondía May mientras veía su horario de clases.

Al estar mas cerca de su salón se detuvieron y dijeron bajo pero al unísono "te sientas a lado de mi" ambas rieron y siguieron caminando ,la puerta del salón estaba abierta y la maestra no estaba ,se miraron la una a lo otra y entraron ,mientras caminaban buscaban a sus otras 2 mejores amigas "Hola" dijo una chica de pelo naranja llamada Misty, "Hola Misty!" respondieron Dawn y May animosas mientras veían si Leaf estaba a lado de Misty y si ahí estaba Leaf dibujando en un cuaderno "Jaja Leaf tu siempre dibujando" dijo Dawn riendo, Leaf levanto la vista para ver a sus amigas y les sonrió "y ustedes siempre tarde" dijo Leaf divertida , Dawn y May rieron mientras Leaf cerraba su cuaderno "te sientas atrás de mi May?" pregunto la chica de pelo naranja con una gran sonrisa May sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el banco detrás de Misty , dejo su mochila en el suelo y se sentó , Dawn hizo lo mismo que May pero ella se sento detrás de Leaf quedando justo a lado de May.

"que hizieron en sus vacaciones?" pregunto Misty a sus amigas "Aburrida pero a veces fui a casa de May a jugar videojuegos" respondió Leaf con un desden de aburrimiento " yo fui al cine con Dawn ,dormi como nunca.." dijo May ,pero antes de continuar volteo a ver a sus amigas quienes tenían tenian una gotita tipo anime , May rió y continuo "fui al parque que esta por mi casa con Leaf ,anduve en bici y jugué en la computadora" finalizo May .

"A que nunca adivinan lo que yo hize?" dijo Dawn , "no ,así que comienza a contar" dijo May viendo a su amiga con ojos de curiosidad pero ella no era la única que quería saber Misty y Leaf también querían saber lo que Dawn había hecho .

"tuve una cita con Paul … y ahora somos novios" dijo Dawn con emoción pero en volumen bajo ,

las chicas vieron a Dawn con cara de que! Por que Dawn siendo tan alegre y Paul siendo tan serio  
"Paul no es como todos creen es muy simpático y romántico" dijo Dawn respondiendo a la pregunta que sus amigas se hacían a si mismas "genial Dawn eres la primera con novio te deseamos suerte" dijo May "gracias" dijo Dawn sonriendo viendo a Paul quien estaba sentado en el primer banco mas cercano a la puerta .

"Buenos días alumnos" dijo la maestra Cintia "buenos días maestra" respondieron todos al unísono mientras se levantaban y se volvían a sentar en señal de respeto "saquen sus cuadernos, copien las siguientes preguntas y respóndanlas basados en su opinión personal" todos obedecieron y la clase se paso rapido.

"aaa que aburrido pense que nunca se acabaria" dijo un peli-morado a sus amigos "Cierto Paul, oigan ustedes no notaron lo cambiadas que se veían las cuatro chicas de atrás" dijo un chico de pelo verde mejor conocido como Drew "te refieres a Dawn, May, Misty y Leaf?" lo cuestionaba un chico de pelo negro llamado Ash "si ,ellas han cambiado mucho desde el dia que salimos de vacaciones" respondió Drew a Ash "obvio chicos ya salimos de primaria es normal que se vean diferentes a las niñas inmaduras que eran" dijo Gary

"Hey estas insultando a mi novia!" dijo Paul sin pensar y viendo con enojo a su amigo " con que novia Paul" dijeron sus amigos riendo " déjame adivinar tu novia es Dawn" dijo ash " no te burles que bien que te gusta May" dijo Paul amenazante pero riendo lo cual provoco un sonrojo en Ash por que May no lo sabia y estaba caminando a pocos metros de ellos"cállate Paul!!" le ordeno furioso Ash

"hola chicos" dijo Dawn a sus amigos "OH hola chicas" dijo Ash sonrojado al ver que May se acercaba a el "Ash toma, se te quedo cuando la profesora los revisaba" dijo May entregándole su cuaderno a Ash " gracias May" dijo Ash muy rojo ,May se le quedo viendo se paro frente a el para detenerlo y con su suave mano le toco la frente haciendo que Ash se pusiera rojo fuego y los demas se sorprendieran "Ash te sientes bien?" lo cuestiono May preocupada "s-si n-no te

p-preocupes May" dijo Ash tartamudeando "seguro no quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería" le pregunto May "May por que tienes que ser tan dulce ,atenta y graciosa" pensaba Ash ,todos sabian que a Ash le gustaba desde sexto May , la unica que no se daba cuenta era May por mas indirectas que sus amigas le dijeran "N-no gracias May estoy bien enserio" respondió Ash

"Ok ,pero si te sientes mal te acompaño" dijo May sonriendo dulcemente… "Ash.."dijo Paul tratando de hacer que su amigo volviera a la realidad "Ash!!..." grito Drew ayudando a Paul

"Oh que?" dijo Ash aun distraído por como May se porto con el "Ash estas muy distraído" dijo Dawn riendo aun sabiendo la razón, Misty y Leaf también rieron dejando a May con cara de Que es tan gracioso O.O? "bueno nos vemos luego chicos" dijo Misty "por que?" respondió Gary

"Pues por que vamos a ir a Almorzar" dijo Dawn mirando a Paul el cual le sonrió "P-por que no A-almorzamos J-juntos?" dijo Ash con un leve sonrojo "Es buena idea, además asi si te sientes mal te acompaño a la enfermería" dijo May sonriendo calidamente a Ash el cual se puso rojo lo que hizo que los demás rieran por lo bajo "Bueno pero hay algunos que tenemos que ir a comprar a la cafetería" dijo Drew con un tono para hacer que todos menos una inocente May y un muy sonrojado Ash " si ,vamos me acompañas Leaf" dijo Misty ,esta asintio y tomo del brazo a una distraida Dawn que no comprendio por que tenia que ir si ella llevaba su almuerzo algo a lo que May no le dio importancia "Vamos Ash" dijo May tomando de la mano a Ash el cual asintió algo nervioso , may se dirigía a la palapa que había en el colegio pero luego pensó que no iban a caber todos en una mesa así que cambio de dirección hacia el patio central el único patio que no es para soccer "hay que comer aquí" dijo May sonriendo "claro" dijo Ash menos nervioso sentándose junto a May la cual recordó algo "Oh si toma Ash" dijo May dándole una pequeña bolsa con chocolates decorada con un listón verde oscuro amarrado como moñito "G-gracias May pero a que se debe esto" dijo Ash agradeciendole nervioso "Pues es que invite a mis amigas a mi casa, y teniamos ganas de algo dulce asi que hicimos chocolates y entonces decidimos darles unos a ustedes por que son nuestros amigos" dijo May "Oh gracias May se ven muy bonitos tu elegiste los moldes de corazones" dijo Ash "Sip , yo elegi de corazones, Leaf de estrellas, Misty de circulos y Dawn de flores"dijo May "ok" dijo Ash abriendo la pequeña bolsa y tomando un chocolate "Deliciosos" dijo Ash "que bueno que te gustan" dijo May haciendo que Ash se pusiera rojo "O-oye May hay algo que t-te quiero p-preguntar" dijo Ash tartamudeando "que cosa?" dijo May "P-pues es que n-no se c-como lo tomaras ni como d-decirtelo" dijo Ash aun mas nervioso

"Ash ,no te preocupes no me enojare contigo" dijo May sonriendo "B-bueno ,M-may q-quieres ser m-mi n-novia?" dijo Ash viendola directo a los ojos algo rojo "si , claro que quiero ser tu novia Ash" dijo May abrazando a Ash el cual le respondió el abrazo sonriendo :D

"Que rayos!" dijo una enfadada Jessy al ver aquella tierna escena entre el chico que le gusta y la chica que mas odia

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Soy nueva en esto así que disculpen la gramática y mi forma de hum… expresarme

Por cierto como lo ven no salen para nada pokemons debido a que no tenia donde meterlos en este capitulo pero quien sabe que se me puda ocurrir para el proximo capitulo mwahaha!

A y tmb solo una clase y fue historia (materia la cual odio) por cierto tal vez me tarde en continuar por que las clases ya comienzan y no tengo la menor idea de cómo sera secundaria bueno… dejenme mucho reviews malos o buenos yo se los agradezco mucho entre mas reviews mas rapido la continuo


End file.
